Thanks For Giving A Ploot
by lg6884
Summary: Jake has a plan for tonight involving a certain old-flame of Finn's. But this task is easier said than done, especially when he has to keep Finn from finding out about his' little dinner plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**_Any reason I got a PM asking me if I'm still writing, or alive?_ I mean HONESTLY WHO'S THE JACKASS THAT POSTED AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW FOR ONE OF MY' STORIES (due to it taking focus off of this story and it already ****having been **deleted, I recommend not looking for it) ASKING IF I WAS DONE WITH WRITING OR DEAD?! NOT COOL (WHOEVER THE FUSHIBIDA YOU ARE,) NOT COOL. Although it was at least relatively flattering.

* * *

Finn is groggery awaking from a night of pleasant dreams. Finn visually scans the room around him, noticing a lack of Jake's snoring even though it's still too early for that magical dog to have headed out.

"Jake!" Finn called out, but to no answer.

"BMO!?" Finn shouted, still no reply.

"Where are those guys?" Finn asked himself aloud.

...

"Hahuha-ha." BMO happily giggled as he sat atop Jake The Dog's head.

Jake continued to walk forward, the top of his' soft, mushy head like a waterbed to the playful-little MO. Nothing could be heard other than the little MO's laughter, birds cooing in the background and the beeping of the magic yellow dog's camera phone.

"BMO I know you're excited. But can ya keep it on the down-low, I'm trying ta talk on the phone ya know?" Jake said, stressing a little over what he's got planned for today.

...

The princess of the Candy Kingdom, Bonnibel Bubblegum, is sleeping comfortably and soundly in her' bedroom. The princess is thinking of a nice and happy dream, full of tranquility for her, her' kingdom, and loved ones, as she often does.

Princess Bubblegum is now being awoken by an unexpected, and unwanted, phone call. She's so tired that she doesn't even bother to check what end of her' phone she grabbed.

"Hello..." The princess said before releasing a yawn-inducing yawn.

She could hear nothing, until she noticed that she was speaking into the wrong end of her' phone.

"_Hello._" Bonnibel said, coated with a transparent layer of annoyance.

"Jake, why the cabbage are you calling so early (yawn) the sun hasn't even finished rising yet?" Bonnibel, longing to return to a state of slumber, said.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure we're all set for tonight." Jake said nervously as he scratched the back of his' head, with the top of his head morphed as a hand.

"(Sigh) yes Jake, I'll be over for dinner tonight." Bubblegum said after hearing a happy Jake shout "yes" followed by the tone of a deadline.

...

Jake is now, ecstatically, walking with a smile so happy that it was second only to the birth of his' kids. The dog's face grinning from furry ear to ear, until a thought came across his head.

"I just hope Finn doesn't find out." Jake said, his' smile fading as he continued to tread his' way across the grassy plains.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**WHAT DID I JUST WRITE!?**

**DID I JUST PUT JAKE ON A DATE WITH PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?!**

**AND WILL WHO EVER DECIDED TO TROLL ME EITHER FESS-UP OR LEARN PATIENCE?!**

**Probably not. But if not that then what am I gonna write in this four-part mini-story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**No notes this time, enjoy.**

* * *

Jake continued his' path, not stopping for anything. Jake could have just left on that note from the princess, but the magical dog has a plan and is overly determined to see it through to the end. Jake is ready to go through the Nightosphere to prevent Finn from finding out about his' plan, even if it did make him feel dirty to keep such a secret from his' brother.

...

Finn, who's now fully dressed and out of bed, is searching around the treehouse, trying to find something to preoccupy himself until his' friends return home.

"Maybe Marceline's up." Finn said as he began to rummage through his' backpack for his phone.

Finn searched for Marceline's number in his contact list, it was directly below Lady Rainicorn and above Princess Bubblegum.

...

Marceline is, sheepishly, lying on her' couch. The vampire queen is impatiently waiting for her' friend, a certain yellow dog, to knock on her door so they may discuss dinner plans. She continues to grow more and more tired and would have easily fallen asleep, had it not been for her' phone going off.

"Jake?" Marceline asked after answering her' phone.

"Hey Marcy, it's me Finn." The human boy said, a little nervously, as if he were talking to a wild beast... or a possibly cranky vampire queen.

"I was wondering..." Finn was saying as Marceline put her' thumb over the "end call" button.

"No." Marceline, carelessly, said as she hung up on Finn.

Marceline sighed as she dropped her' phone on to her rock-hard couch. The sound of her' phone landing on her couch was soon followed by the knock she had waited all this time for.

"About time." Marceline said as she hovered to answer the door.

...

"Glob!" Finn exclaimed as he deliberately face-planted into his' bed.

"I guess everyone's avoiding me today." Finn sadly said aloud to himself.

Finn quietly gathered some supplies including half a dozen apples, a bottle of water, ten feet of rope, and a single match.

"I guess that'll do." Finn said melancholy as he stuffed his' supplies into his backpack.

Finn quietly walked towards the door, grabbing a picture of him and his' friends from the Door Lord incident. Finn gained a small grin as he looked at the smiles they all had that day. But a tear quickly made its way out of Finn's left eye and rode down his cheek as he stormed out the door, heading to a place where it was as cold and lonely as he felt: the Ice Kingdom. Finn quietly walked towards the Ice Kingdom, hopping he maybe able to find some understanding among the loneliest guy in all of Ooo... the Ice King.

"Maybe Simon can help me with this feeling with my' brain." Finn glumly said as he continued to walk, approaching the snow front.

"Oh right..." Finn said as he paused, with snow risen up to his' knees.

"Jake and I set him up with Abracadaniel." Finn said in a very morbid tone.

"Guess it's the mountains for me." Finn said as he resumed his' walk.

Finn soon found himself stumbling on to a wooden shack covered with snow. He didn't actually feel like seeing what was inside, until he heard the sound of an animal barking from behind the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I lied, also I'll be trying to post the final two chapters tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys, I haven't got much time... (looks left and right) I think I'm being watched. I've got to hurry or else "Just a normal reader" might figure out the secret before it's time.**

* * *

Finn quietly put his' hand on the large wooden door, not pausing even for a second to consider ignoring what might be an animal calling for help. Finn's hero nature caused him to knock the door inside, to help save who or whatever was making that noise. The door, literally, fell into the house, followed by the squishy sound of the heavy door squeezing the water out of the bundle of snow.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Finn said, hiding how cold he actually felt, while scouring the room for whoever needed it.

Finn looked down and saw a fire wolf pup eagerly barking. The pup was sitting, with his' bottom emitting flames that melted the snow underneath him, in front of a chair that seemed entirely made up of snow. Finn quietly petted the fire wolf in the cold, snowy den in a comforting way.

"Hello." Finn's voice echoed, not a single sound heard other than the noise of the icy-cold wind blowing.

"Where's your' daddy little guy?" Finn asked as he continued to pet the fire wolf.

"Ah!" Finn screeched in pain as a searing heat erupted off the fire wolf's head.

...

"Ah!" Jake screamed as he dropped a hot dish pan full of sweet potato souffle on to the floor outside the oven.

"Ah glim blob it!" Jake roared out of frustration.

"At least PB's not gonna be here for another couple of hours and Finn's not around, he'd ruin everything." Jake said to himself as he stretched to grab a broom.

Jake quickly finished sweeping the souffle and, with nobody around to see him, stealthily poured it back into its' dish pan. Jake quietly walked over to the table, but found himself caught off guard by the sound of his' phone going off.

"Come on man!" Jake complained as he impatiently grabbed his' phone and answered it.

"_Hello..._" Jake said with the phony grin of a lunatic, and a voice to match.

"Hey Jake, it's Ice King." The ice wizard said in a dimwitted voice.

"What do you want, I've got a lotta stuff ta do ya know." Jake annoyingly said.

"I sense that someone, somewhere, is messing with the snow in the Ice Kingdom." Ice King said.

"Yeah, so?" Jake, in an uncaring voice, said.

"Well, I haven't kidnapped anyone and you and Finn are the only ones whoever come over." Ice King, trying as hard as he can to not sound... _pathetic,_ said.

"That's ridiculous, Finn would've left a note for me and I didn't find any note when I got home." Jake, in a know it all voice, said.

"JAKE!" BMO, with digital teary eyes, shrieked.

Jake sighed and hung-up on the Ice King. Jake turned his' attention to a frightened BMO with a piece of paper in his' hands.

"What BMO?" Jake, having **too much **to do today, asked.

"I-it's Finn (sob) he has run away!" BMO, while flailing his' arms, said.

"Whaaat!?" Jake screamed, as he grabbed the note with cat-like speed.

" Dear BMO and Jake,

I'm not sure what it was I did to upset you guys, or Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. But for whatever it was I did, I'm so sorry. All I want is for you guys to be happy, even if it means I'm not. So I'm leaving Ooo and promise I won't ever bother you guys again.

Goodbye forever, -Finn." Jake, with tears forming in his' eyes, read aloud.

...

Finn, with his' hands in his pockets and snow blowing in his' face, quietly followed closely behind the leading fire wolf. Finn could see something in the distance, it looked like a big snowman in a tree dangling above a lake with a relentless current that looked like it could sink a boat.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What a twist...**

**(I get tackled by Just a normal reader)**

**Ahh!**

**Just a normal reader: WHAT IS IT! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!**

**Stay tune for part four (pain filled groan) HEY BLACKCAT, NEPHILIM KING, SINGINGLOVER! HELP ME OUT HERE!**

**Them: TITLE THIS THING AND TELL US!**

**NO, NO! IT'S TOO SOON! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

**(While being chased) Hey guys, this is part four... until I posted this chapter I put a pseudo-title and...**

**Nephilim King, singinglover, BlaackCat, and Just a normal reader: There he is, get him!**

**the title, for those of you who don't know, is "Thanks For Giving A Ploot"**

* * *

"And Ice King called to say that Finn might be somewhere in the Ice Kingdom." Jake explained to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.

"What?!" the princess and Marceline exclaimed.

"I should've known not to hang up on the kid who takes being told 'no' to seeing a movie as being told you hate him..." Marceline said with a guilty voice.

"It doesn't help that I had Peppermint Butler and my' banana guards keep him from entering my' kingdom." Princess Bubblegum confessed.

"Well let's get out and find him!" Jake said as he grabbed the two royals.

...

The fire wolf began to let out a sad, sulking, noise and started running toward the tree. But before the fire wolf could get far, Finn had put the wolf's motion to a halt.

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?" Finn said as he, cautiously, picked up the fire wolf.

Finn paused and focused on the tree, and that's when the truth of the matter dawned on him... the snowman **is a snow golem.**

"Ah beyork!" Finn shouted as he ran over by the tree.

Finn grew closer and closer to the tree, but so did the water below for the snow golem.

"Agarraweeb!" the snow golem shouted as the tree began to lean more and more towards the roaring rapids awaiting below.

Finn, realizing he'll never be able to get to the snow golem in time, had to think quickly or else the rapids would dissolve the snow golem. Finn pulled out his' rope, and lassoed the frost covered tree's trunk. The teenage human boy, with all his' strength, tugged on the rope and could feel his' feet slowly sliding from underneath. Finn slowly continued to slide closer to the water, even after digging his' heels into the dirt beneath the snow.

"Ah Jake, I could really use your' help right now bro." Finn said, wishing his' brother was with him and helping.

...

Marceline is scouring for Finn from the skies above, Jake was sniffing around for Finn on the land, and Princess Bubblegum's using her marrow to ask birds in trees if they've seen Finn. None of their searches helped. They all rejoined near a cave, all going more worried for their' human friend by the minute, regretting their' decisions to prevent Finn from finding out about their plan. Suddenly the group noticed something hot approaching from behind them, it was a pact of fire wolves.

"Alright you fire wolves, get lost. We're looking for our' friend." Jake hollered at the fire wolves.

"Wait Jake, maybe you can ask them if they know where Finn is." Princess Bubblegum pointed out.

"Yeah Jake, don't all dogs bark the same?" Marceline sarcastically asked.

"Hey!" Jake shouted in an upset voice.

"That's a very close-minded thing to say!" Jake, gaining some support from the fire wolves, said.

"_We'll don't they?_" Marceline, carelessly, asked.

"Shut up..." Jake said in defeat.

...

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as he observed the fire wolf pup running around in a circle while barking.

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" Finn heard someone call out from behind.

"What the plops are ya doing here man?" Jake said as he began pulling Finn, the tree, and the snow golem, away from the rapids.

"What, none of y'all wanted anything to do with me earlier. So I figured..." Finn was saying before a hand from above covered his' mouth in a hush-now way.

"Finn, there's a reason we were avoiding you today." Marceline said in a "don't scare us like that" voice.

"You don't remember what today is do you?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Finn remained silent, what today was never crossed him.

"Finn today's the day mom and dad found you." Jake stated as he successfully saved Finn and the snow golem from falling into the freezing cold water.

"But every year we always had a big feast, why didn't we make a feast if today was the day mom and dad found me?" Finn asked, feeling as if he'd been lied to and could easily tell.

"Because ya dummy." Jake said while rubbing Finn's head.

"You forgot we can't eat unless the _whole _family's there." Jake reminded Finn.

"What do ya me..." Finn was saying before he realized what Jake was saying.

Upon realizing that this meant that Marceline and Princess Bubblegum consider themselves part of their' family, Finn became so ecstatic that hey accidentally launched himself out of Jake's grip and into the freezing water.

...

"So here you are, and so long." Jake said as he and his' friends dropped the snow golem and fire wolf off at the snow golem's hut.

"Take care." Princess Bubblegum said as she and Marceline waved goodbye.

"Mh mmhmm." A muffled voice coming from Jake's body said.

"What dude?" Jake said before revealing a cold and soaked Finn that was wrapped up in his' fur.

"Uh-uh-I sa-sa-said b-bye, n-now l-let m-me b-back in!" a shivering Finn said as he attempted to cover himself with Jake's fur.

Finn's reaction caused the entire group to laugh as they headed for the grass lands.

...

"Now we can eat." Jake said as the group eagerly awaited for his' approval to start eating.

"Hey Jake, PB, Marcy... thanks guys." Finn, wrapped in layers of clothes said.

"No prob man." Jake said.

"Yeah." Pb said.

"But how did those fire wolves know where to find me?" Finn asked.

...

Just outside their' house was a smiling Flame Princess surrounded by fire wolves. She looks inside to make sure Finn's alright, after seeing this she starts to head back to her' kingdom. Her' kingdom that's eagerly awaiting her' return.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah, this was a Thanksgiving holiday special.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone from LG6884!**


End file.
